The Rose
by little Kitten-chan
Summary: what happens when Sakura goes to a masked ball. Cant write summaries, you'll just have to read it to find out what happens. rated M coz i just didnt know, so just to be safe.


**(AN: sorry about any misstakes, I'm no good at editting. Anyway this is my first fanfic so yer no going to be my best. ENJOY! :3)**

The hall was aglow with candles, casting flickering dappled light all across the room, throwing sparkles and glitter from all the masked faces. Sakura stood in awe stunned by the beauty of the night. The way the satin curtain fell graciously across the windows, displaying a plain of snow. With the soft moon throwing its light into a shadowed corner of the room, and there stood a figure half cast into shadow, wearing a dark dinner jacket and white shirt that hung so lightly on his frame, so elegant, so mysterious, so familiar.

Of course Sakura was far to shy to approach this figure but she found her eye always drawn to that corner and every time she was drawn to that figure, just observing, silently, she could have sworn she recognised something about him, maybe it was his eyes? Feeling drawn to him Sakura continued to glide across the dance floor with grace she was yet to realise she had and gently picked up a drink from one of the fabulously decorated tables, she stood and took a sip, and then another, she pondered the night. All the time wondering around watching all the couples in their masked intensity dancing seeing their eyes radiating passion, and she lamented.

Sakura continued to glide across the hall sipping her drink and longing to be asked to dance, but all eye contact she made was dropped. What made it all the more painful was that there was no hate or malice in the discarded glances, just indifference, as if she had not been noticed? It cut her. Feeling the tears welling in her eyes and entering a state she was so used to Sakura dropped into the nearest chair and wept silently behind her mask. She descended into a spiral that she had often followed and in her dismay she almost did not notice the slight confident figure that could be nobody but Susake striding up to her, he knelt down and asked,

"May I have this dance?"

Shocked Sakura started and looked up, sniffing slightly she went to reply,

"Uh, urm sure..."

As she finished she noticed saskes line of sight and heard the voice of tsunade replying lightly

"Well of course you can"

Sakura's stomach lurched and she stood to run off never having felt so foolish, how could Susake want to dance with her? When tsunade was standing free. How foolish, how naive, how wishful. At an increasing pace and her gracefulness failing Sakura began to storm off. Crossing the hall in large angry strides she glanced at that corner just once more before she was to leave and she saw the figure's head following her, momentarily stricken by self consciousness she stumbled and slipped straight into the nearest crowd of masked figures all of whom outraged sent her flying backwards. As she fell she felt strong arms catch her and long slender fingers steady her, bringing her back to her feet and as he stood her up he whispered in her ear

"As long as you stay so beautiful I will stay to catch you."

Stunned Sakura turned to see who her hero of the night was; it was the figure from the moonlight alcove, with the beautiful jacket and elegant figure. As if Sakura was not already stunned enough he reached up with those beautiful fingers and brushed a strand of pink hair off of her mask. Flustered and returning to her sadness Sakura turned to hurry away shyly, as she went a hand caught her arm, she turned. It was him again handsome beyond all others, masked or not, for she could see him now in the light, no less mysterious, no less alluring but much more real. Sakura opened her mouth but before she could speak he bowed his head and said softly but confidently, "may I have this next dance, and any others you may offer?" again shocked and flustered Sakura turned to see who he was talking to and then her eyes met his... she was struck she could do nothing but stare with all the intensity she could muster and with confidence she did not possess she replied

"As long as you promise me those eyes I will stay to dance with you"

And without another word they were dancing, elegantly as if they were birds in the air or leaves in the wind. And they danced into the centre of the hall with their eyes locked and the rest of the world shut out. No one else existed to them, the room was empty. Around them scores of dancers stopped to watch as the pair swooped and flew around the floor with the grace only two lovers could have, and it was then Sakura knew, love had always been just a glance away.

Finally after what could have been hours of dancing Sakura and the man she had fallen in love with deeply moved over to the side of the room and sat facing each other, no word s were spoken, no touches exchanged just eyes locked and souls pouring out of each others eyes. Soon it was obvious to Sakura, she could not deny it she stood up as if she were shocked and brought herself forwards and thrust her lips to his. And as if he knew it was about to happen his arms caught her as she slipped into his lap and they were one. She could feel his teeth under his lips and smell him on the air; she never wanted this moment to end. But it did, as he stood up and took her hand. He led her away through corridors and stairs, down hallways and through doors, place after place filled with furniture and paintings, satin curtains and lush carpets she could feel the beauty of everything in the world upon her. Finally he stopped and opened a door and said the third sentence they exchanged since they met, "love is welcome in here, as are you"

With this she stepped into the room and threw herself into his arms kissing with the passion of a lion and the tenderness of a lover, he picked her up and carried her over to the bed and placed her gently down on a large four poster bed and cut the wick of the candles leaving only the moon lighting the room. He stepped of and walked into the bathroom...

And as sudden as it started Sakura's world began to spin, she recognised that walk, those eyes, that hair... as her eyes followed him he leaned over the basin and splashed his face, standing up to look into the mirror she saw him, his mask raised above his eyes. It was Kakashi. Her stomach lurched but the elation did not subside. The love she felt did not ebb and she realised. She loved him. She could not risk their night together and so with a soft voice of one whom wants their way she called to Kakashi "can we leave the masks on? As I fear your face may pull me from your eyes and that is where I wish to see."

Kakashi re-entered the room and just nodded, he had removed his shirt. And as she looked down she realised that she had began to remove hers to. How odd. In that instant he crossed the room it seemed like it took forever, she ached for him in the way only true lovers can and she knew he did to. They touched. Hands running over each other, her skin on his skin it was real and it felt right, they rolled over into bed together her hands caressing his back feeling the scars and making her ache for him even more, she longed to be closer to him, no matter how close she got. She took the waist of Kakashi's trousers and slowly tugged those down as he undid the straps on the back of her dress their love soon became real and it raged like a beast. They were one and they were love itself. The fire that would not go out...

Sakura laid back cuddling into Kakashi and whispered, "I am glad you caught me" and then Kakashi said something that they both knew. He said "I love you" Sakura knew then that she was safe no matter what nobody could hurt her, and she cried and cried silently until sleep finally took her, as the only force to outdo love was tiredness...

The room was too light, it was aggravating Sakura it was waking her. She tried to swat it away but it persisted. Sakura awoke and went to brush her hair from her eyes. Then she realised. She turned in panic to look for Kakashi. And there on the pillow next to her was Kakashi's mask alongside hers. Between them a single rose and he was gone...

**(AN: I hoped you liked it, please let me know what you thought, good and bad, but not to mean please. not sure if i should write a sequel or not, let me know if you would like one. X3)**


End file.
